Never Say Goodbye
by Cenobia100
Summary: Based off of the Minecraft Parody song, 'Never Say Goodbye' by ThnxCya of Youtube. Steve meets a girl by the lakeside and their relationship blossoms, but when the zombies come Steve will face the reality of his life. (Oneshot) This was actually read by ThnxCya of Youtube who wrote the song for it. I feel amazed.


**Never Say Goodbye**

**Author's Notes: This story is based off of ThnxCya's song Never Say goodbye. It is a very good song and you should go watch it. I do not own Minecraft or this song that I am basing this one shot on. I hope you guys enjoy this touching tale and once again: Watch the video. It is beautiful**

**Never Say Goodbye**

My name is Steve. I walked alone throughout the wilderness for many years gathering resources, living alone in solitude, and I liked it that way. Nobody to boss me around, nobody to take away my diamonds and tell me what was right and what was wrong. I always lived near a lake. I never left this lake because it was the only source of water for miles, a neighbouring village was nearby and there were beautiful roses that grew there.

I always liked the roses. Their colour was a shiny red, the red of velvet and happiness. I mean, what other colour would describe passion and joy. Maybe yellow, but that is not the point. I liked the roses and every day I would go and walk in the small rose field by the lake. I never saw anyone, except a few testificates, but they were not that important. I kept doing this for years, until one day something changed.

My scheduled walk in the rose flowers was about to take place, just like every other day when the sun was at its peak, I would walk to the lake, lounge around in the roses and relax. That was until something changed that day, and my life took a turn for the better. I walked through the trees being careful not to wander into any stray skeletons or zombies that survived the night and I arrived at the lake right on time.

The rose garden was at the other side. I looked towards the flowers and my heart stopped for a moment. In joy? Maybe but my heart had stopped and started in a second, because in the rose garden was a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that covered one eye slightly. She had beautiful pink lips and her eyes sparkled with a greyish colour. She was wearing a stripy shirt with black and white stripes covered in purple. Her jeans were the same purple as the shirt. She looked beautiful.

The girl was staring into the water and I contemplated going over there when she looked up. She looked startled and so was I. So I did the only thing I could think of. I raised my hand and waved. And she waved back, a smile growing on her face.

We met on my side of the lake and she continued to smile, as did I. I decided to talk to her and see who she was.

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

"My..my name's Suzy," She quietly replied. "And your name?!

"My name's Steve," I said happily, holding out my hand to shake hers.

She held out her hand and we both shook each other's hand. It was the start of something, I could tell.

* * *

We talked for hours about ourselves. It transpired that Suzy had lived a few towns away and had decided to move away. She was heading towards the town near my lake when she was ambushed by a group of zombies. She just managed to get away, and she had killed a few so she was good with a sword. She headed in the general direction of the town when she stumbled upon the lake. It turns out she was cleaning her face when I ran into her.

I knew her stuff was gone and she would have to start from scratch but for what it was worth I was there to help her every step of the way. Me and Suzy seemed to be the only normal people around. She didn't act like a testificate so she must be the same as me. With a smile I took her for a walk towards the village and looked at her house. It was quite small and was very uncomfortable so I offered her a place to stay so that she could build a new house.

She accepted and we both moved into my house in the forest. We laughed, helped out and had fun together while we were in my house but soon I decided to move the house somewhere else. Suzy had no idea about this and while she went to the village to gather some food from the testificates, I got to work moving our house from the forest to the lake with the roses. I had been planning to move there long before Suzy appeared but I was even happier now. I knew that Suzy loved those roses.

When she arrived at the lake she was shocked. I smiled and held out my hand for her and she slowly began to walk towards me. I was wondering what she would do but I was not expecting a kiss on the cheek. She walked inside and left my standing there in slight disbelief. I dumbly began to smile and I slowly made my way inside. Suzy was asleep when I got upstairs. We had only got the double bed to sleep in so I crawled in next to her and went to sleep.

It had been three years since I had met Suzy and we were in love. Suzy and I had decided it was time to go on a date to see how things were going to go between us. We went to a restaurant in the village and had some steak and baked potato. It was tasty and we both smiled at each other the whole time. The testificate chef just stared with his overly large nose.

Afterwards I and Suzy went to a large hill biome near the village. It was a long climb and I had to carry Suzy halfway up but it was worth it. The sun was beginning to set and we watched the sunset as it set over the hills casting a long shadow across the plains illuminating the pigs and sheep. After a few minutes we decided to head home. We had another hour before the monsters came out so we took our time, watching the trees, laughing at each other's jokes, mine more funny that hers, and we even walked among the roses for a few minutes. It was then that I turned to her and whispered, "I love you Suzy."

"I love you too Steve," she whispered back and then we kissed.

It was a very passionate moment and I wanted it to last forever but it ended when we ran out of air. After the kiss we went home and both of us fell asleep next to each other smiling contently.

* * *

I was mining today. It had been a month since the date and I had decided to go mining for some diamonds. Suzy stayed at home so she could finish the pumpkin garden we were working on. What Suzy did not know was that I was mining for a reason. I wanted to find a diamond so that I could put it into a small ring I found. I wanted to propose to Suzy!

The mining expedition went on for hours as I killed a few skeletons and eventually I found a diamond. It was huge. It sparkled with a radiant greyish blue which matched her eyes perfectly. I crafted the diamond ring and headed home.

It was slowly turning dark when I got out of the mine so I quickly rushed home, the ring in my pocket. I reached the lakeside house with a few minutes to spare before the monsters were scheduled to come up. It was a zombie night, the forecast predicted many zombies in the area. I was not worried about that though when I entered the house. I turned to see Suzy in the corner looking slightly guilty.

"What's wrong Suzy?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing Steve," She whispered quietly.

"Come on Suzy, I can tell when you are lying," I said annoyingly.

"Fine, I hurt my arm in the garden today," She said sadly.

I rushed to her side and took a look at her arm. It looked broken.

"It's broken, let me get a sling for it," I told her with a slightly commanding voice heading towards the chest with our supplies in it.

Suzy just stared out of the window, and that's when it all went wrong. She was peering out into the darkness when suddenly, a zombie head appeared and bashed against the glass.

"Ahhhh!" She cried falling to the floor throwing her hands out to stop her fall.

She landed on her broken arm and began to scream in pain. I ran towards her when I heard many more zombies around the house. We were surrounded and with a jolt I heard the doors banging. I grabbed Suzy and hoisted her over my shoulder ready to run upstairs where it would be safe.

"I'm scared," She said wincing as her arm throbbed with pain.

"It's okay Suzy, It'll be alright," I reassured her, but I was wrong.

Just as I reached the ladder to go upstairs I felt something smack into my back, falling to the ground I saw the remains of a wooden door laying beside. I saw Suzy hit the ground I tried in vain to stand as the zombies made their way inside.

"Steve!"

I heard Suzy cry out my name many times as I tried to reach her. The zombies grabbed at her arm pulling her away from me. I saw a piece of debris fall to my head hitting me and causing me to black out, the last thing I heard being Suzy's cries.

* * *

I awakened to a large crash. A piece of wood had fallen from upstairs. With a jolt remembered Suzy and the zombies. Desperately I reached for the crafting table above me to pull myself up. I staggered outside to see the crystal clear lake, but nothing else. The roses were in fewer numbers I had noticed. I walked towards the water, my feet aching as I reached the lake front. I looked at my reflection but all I could see was Suzy staring back.

Tears welled up and began to fall from my eyes, burning tears of grief that struck me to the ground. For a few minutes I wept, until I saw something on the ground. A red rose that was out of place. I realized it was Suzy's rose. I reached for it and put it in my pocket before gathering the courage to run for the town nearby. I had to find out whether the testificates had seen Suzy.

I arrived at the village, but I did not expect the zombies to have gone here too. The entire village was destroyed. Burning houses continued to burn as I walked through the remains of the village. I arrived in the town centre and looked at the open doorways. And then, if only for a second, I saw a silhouette amongst the houses. It was there and gone in a second. I ran towards the house hoping it was Suzy, instead I found an empty room with a small crafting table in the corner. On the crafting table was a bow. I looked at it and slowly grabbed the weapon and the arrows that went with it. There was a full stack.

The day slowly turned to night as I walked outside ready to face the night, if only to find Suzy, to fulfil a secret promise to protect her. I told her it would be alright, and I would find her. The zombie's moans could be heard throughout the abandoned town as I stood in the centre. And then they appeared. The first zombie fell with a well aimed arrow to the head. I saw another to my left and shot an arrow through the air and into its heart. It came out of the other side.

Strafing along the buildings, I began to snipe the other zombies with an aim I never knew I had. And then, it happened so fast. I felt teeth dig into my neck, I screamed and span around to punch the zombie and knock it out though. The bite hurt really badly but I ignored it and looked around for other targets. I saw another zombie at the end of the street, however, the moon was in the way and I could barely make it out. Carefully I raised my bow ready to kill the zombie, and then it stepped forwards.

My eyes widened in shock and I lowered my bow. My mind began to crash and my thoughts began to melt into horror and guilt. My entire body felt ready to shut down there and then. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I looked into the eyes of the zombie. The zombie that wore a black and white shirt with purple over it, the zombie that wore purple jeans, the zombie that had hair covering one eye. The zombie that was once my Suzy.

Suzy was killed by them. She had become one of them. His love, the only girl that he loved, his only friend in this desolate world, she had been turned into one of the cursed beings that roamed this earth, the beings who made life in this planet a living hell. The zombie, not his Suzy, raised her arms as any normal zombie would and I knew what I had to do. I raised the bow to the zombie. And then I fired.

The zombie's lifeless body fell to the floor with a horrible grace. I walked over to the fallen foe and stared deeply at the clothes, the hair and the eyes. The once sparkly blue and grey eyes were black and lifeless. I walked away, tears running freely down my face as I walked away from the village towards the home that we had shared. I dropped my bow as I saw my house, not being able to hold the weapon that killed Suzy.

I looked across the lake and thought I could see Suzy amongst the roses, by the water when I had first met her. I thought I could see her smile and wave at me as I felt happier than ever before.

I then remembered the zombie that had bitten my neck. I could feel the blood rolling down my back, knowing time was up for me I walked into my house. The zombie bite would soon take its effect and then I would be one of them. A soulless creature of the earth that killed the innocent. Knowing I was resigned to my fate I decided to go upstairs to the bedroom, however something caught my eye.

A sparkle on the floor made me look at the small ring on the floor. The diamond ring that I was to propose to her with was cracked. Shards of diamond lay on the floor and I looked at them with horror. I remembered every moment with Suzy as I climbed the ladder to the bedroom. I walked towards the bed and saw a small photograph of us both in the rose garden. More fresh tears flowed down my face as I took the picture and the ring and lay on my bed.

The wound was beginning to sap at my consciousness and I only had a few moments before I became one of them. I thought of Suzy, her face, her lips, her eyes and of our love. And then I closed my eyes, losing my consciousness. My last thought before I drifted into death was, "I love you Suzy."

I felt my body being taken over, even in unconsciousness, and the last image in my head was of me waking up with cold black eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was it? Do you think I did that song justice with this story? I really hope I did, since I really wanted to make this story special. I wanted to cry when I wrote about Suzy's death, and the engagement ring part at the end choked me up. Please review as I really want to know what you guys thought. You can even give me suggestions on other Minecraft parody songs I can make into a story. **

**Cenobia100**


End file.
